Can't Resist the Day
by Bri-chan
Summary: Eden knew that what she was about to do was a bad idea. But she hadn’t been prepared for Mohinder. [EdenMohinder, dubcon] Companion to Love, or Something Ignites


Eden knew that what she was about to do was a bad idea.

First and foremost, if her superiors ever caught wind of it – and they certainly would – she would be in severe trouble.

But, even though she had seen pictures, she had not been prepared for Mohinder's beauty, especially when he smiled at her. She had not been prepared for that lilting, sensual, slightly exotic accent. She had not been prepared for the intelligence and integrity that lit up his face.

Which was why she was here, now, in Mohinder's apartment, drawing in a breath as Mohinder waited expectantly.

"I have a power," she said, simply.

The way Mohinder's face brightened was extraordinary – like he was a starving man, finally stumbling upon an oasis. And all that intensity was focused squarely on _her_. She felt herself flush, from head to toe.

"What can you do?" he asked eagerly.

She gulped. It was times like these that made her wish that she had a more innocent power, like flight. Hers was just inherently sinister, no matter how she used it. "I can make anyone do anything I want them to."

His enthusiasm shifted into full-on curiosity. "How does that work?"

"I just tell them to do it, and they do," she explained, but she suddenly felt the need to defend herself, not wanting Mohinder to think that she was a monster. "But I rarely ever use it; I only discovered it on accident." Lies, lies, lies.

However, judging from the way Mohinder relaxed, they were necessary ones, for his face of concern softened. "That's a very powerful ability," he commented, "I would love to see it in action, but the ethical ramifications would be too much."

Eden smiled lightly. She had to admire Mohinder's commitment to morals, even when his curiosity shone brightly in his eyes. "Not if there was a consenting subject," she suggested.

Mohinder laughed incredulously. "And who would consent to mind control?"

"Someone who honestly wants to see if such a power exists?" Eden said, implication evident in her voice

Mohinder grinned wryly. "I would be the best subject for this experiment, wouldn't I," he admitted, though still sounding uneasy about it.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't make you do anything terrible," Eden assured him.

He took in a deep breath, and then released it slowly, looking resigned to his fate. "Alright. I consent. I trust you, Eden."

The words sent shivers down her spine. He trusted her. She felt a thrill, too – the sick, secret thrill she always had whenever it came to using her powers. And to use them on this man in particular… the temptations were too irresistible to ignore.

"Kiss me," was her first order.

Mohinder's eyes widened, but he moved towards her obediently, until he was standing right in front of her. He tilted his down and pressed his lips softly against hers. She pressed back, closing her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the fleeting contact. She imagined that when the kiss ended, he would confess to her, therefore making kissing an unsuccessful experiment.

When the pressure stopped, she opened her eyes to see a guilty and pained look on Mohinder's face, which made her heart sink. She didn't want to hear it from that mouth, in that beautiful voice, so she beat him to it. "You're not interested in me."

He shook his head. "You're a beautiful woman, Eden. I would be thrilled at this opportunity if…," he faltered, seeming reluctant to continue. He looked away, down to the ground, as he confessed, "If I weren't gay."

The last four words echoed throughout Eden's mind. That was even worse than she had imagined. She looked down, too, but to bite her lip to keep herself from crying. When she looked back up into Mohinder's worried face, she was wearing a bright, albeit shaky, smile. "Then we've found the perfect way to conduct this experiment," she said with false cheer.

Mohinder frowned, noticing her sadness. "Maybe that isn't such a good idea, Eden. There are other things we could do."

She knew that he was just trying to spare her feelings, but this would be the _only_ time that she would be able to have this with him, so she shook her head. "Kiss me again," she ordered.

Their lips met again. The kiss seemed even gentler on his end than before. In her sensitive state, she interpreted it as pity, which she didn't want at all. "Do it passionately," she hissed.

His lips crashed into hers, and she responded in kind. She pushed her body flush against his as the kiss deepened. When she felt Mohinder's mouth open, slightly, in order to breathe, she took the moment to slip her tongue inside his mouth. She massaged his tongue lightly until it awoke, sliding and swirling in tandem with Eden's.

She grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, stepping backward, until her back was flat against the wall, and Mohinder's body weight was hovering above her own. It was so warm, and the dance in their mouths was just making it hotter.

Eden yearned to be touched. "Touch me," she whispered against his mouth, shortly stopping the kiss before starting it again. She felt hands land softly on her hips. She shook her head. "Higher," she said, and his hands moved slowly up her body, the gliding touch leaving a trail of tingling sensations in its wake, but they stopped below her breasts. She engaged their kiss a little longer before letting out a whine of desire, "_Higher_".

Both his hands moved up, slowly, to cup her breasts, where they laid dormant for a while, for too long, until feeling the soft pressure of his hands against her was not enough for boiling lust, so she cried out, "rub them." Only afterwards did any embarrassment from being so candid settle in, darkening the white of her cheeks, combining with her lust to a deep crimson.

He did as she commanded, a little mechanically, but his palm ran over her nipples so perfectly she moaned, tilting her head and closing her eyes as sparks of pleasure erupted in her body, pooling down to her now throbbing clit. "Don't stop," she gasped.

A fantasy ran through her hazy mind – her ordering him to love her, forever, no matter his sexuality, and he would smile as she told him to fall on his knees and go down on her. Her clit pulsed even harder at the image, and she felt the order sitting at the tip of her tongue, just waiting to be spoken.

She opened her eyes, and for the first time since they had stopped talking, she looked at his face. His beautiful features were sitting still, as if nothing was happening, while his dark eyes were shining with deep emotion – they were screaming to her, _Stop, now, please_.

She suddenly felt like someone had dumped ice-cold water on her. What was she thinking? She cared for Mohinder, and here she was, letting her lust consume her when she should've stopped a long time ago.

Mohinder probably hated her now.

She felt sick.

"Stop," she whispered, barely audible, and he did. The worst thing she could imagine right then was him hating her, despising her for making him do so much that he didn't want to do. She had to use her ability one more time. "Don't hate me."

The smile Mohinder gave her in response was very strained. "I don't," he reassured. But his eyes briefly flashed with resentment.

She felt the bile rising up in her throat.

"I – I should go," she stuttered, and slipped away to walk out of his apartment. Once in the hallway, she made a mad sprint into her own apartment, and straight to her toilet, into which she emptied her stomach.

She should have never, ever started that.

Her mind keeps flashing to the memory of Mohinder's eyes flashing in distress, pain, and then resentment. All at her. When before he had stared at her like she was his personal oasis.

"Never see him again," she ordered herself, as hot tears rolled down her face.

She then stood up, picked up her gun, and went to meet Sylar.


End file.
